User blog:Aquastar23/Farewell.
October 27th, 2019 I don't like to leave loose ends hanging around the internet. Accordingly, I've been going through all my old accounts and dealing with them, whether that means updating my information or deleting them. This account is one of the last that I had to deal with. I left it alone for so long (because I'm sentimental), but know that this is something I need to do. So here comes the bittersweet news: I'm only back to say goodbye. Writing this makes me a little bit sad, because this community meant so much to me. I watched it grow from almost nothing, to a small group of editors, to a community hundreds strong. I'm amazed at how much it's grown, and I love what it's become. Nearly all of my memories from my time here have been positive, which is also incredible; spending several years in this community with only very minor drama was wonderful. Even before I discovered the community behind it, I simply enjoyed the game. I remember playing Run 1 and 2 when I was very young, so writing this now is more than just making my permanant hiatus official, or even than saying goodbye to a bunch of internet strangers that I kind of got to know once - it's also saying goodbye to a bit of my childhood. And yet, this feels... right. Nothing happened here, in this community, that drove me to this decision - as you've probably noticed, I've been inactive for months. It's simply that I'm moving on in a lot of ways in real life, so it's only fitting that I'm moving on here, too. Here as in the general Internet. To be clear, I'm not going to delete this account. This is one of the few that I'll be leaving. It's also one of the few that I couldn't just leave behind quietly; I felt like it would be wrong to drop out of this community without saying goodbye, like I owe you all something more than that. However, I'm also not going to leave right away; I'm going to be very active in the next week or so as I make a few last contributions to this wiki. If you'd like to ask me anything before I leave for good, now is the time. I don't intend to return; certianly not soon, probably not ever. Before I disappear, I'd like to say thank you. Thank you to those of you who were here at the begining, who welcomed me into this community, answered all my questions, and were with me patient while I learned to edit. Likewise, thank you to those of you who joined further along the road, who brought new insights and developed the community until it became what it is now. I'd also like to say thank you to those of you who actually read this far – really, thank you to anyone who ever listened to me in the first place. And thank you most of all to Player 03, the leader and founder of this entire community, for making the game that brought us all together in the first place. I hope that this community may continue to grow and thrive in the years ahead, and that it may remain the positive, supportive, and encouraging space that I remember it as. I'm a little bit sad that I won't be around to see what Player 03 has in store for the future, but I hope that you all enjoy the updates, because I know they'll be good. With else all said, farewell. Live good lives, and may God bless you all. – Aquastar Category:Blog posts